No me quiero ir
by UsagiMi
Summary: Todavía no se que haré contigo- dice esa desconocida voz ¿Que pasa? Ahora tu vas a luchar por el Lucharas por tu amor
1. Chapter 1

Que día tan tranquilo, esta soleado pero corre un aire frio, lo que provoca que el clima sea perfecto, me acomodo mejor la bufanda, emprendo el camino de regreso a la casa, en la mañana cuando quería hacer el desayuno me di cuenta que no hemos hecho las compras, así que fui al supermercado, ya en la casa comienzo hacer el desayuno, todavía falta una horas para que Usagi despierte.  
He estado pensando en cómo decirle a Usagi que los editores me invitaron a salir mañana en la noche para conocernos mejor, ahora que por fin logro un trabajo estable en Marakuwa, conociéndolo me pedirá algo a cambio, ya buscare la forma de convencerlo, escucho un ruido proveniente del segundo piso, la puerta del cuarto de Usagi se abre, y este sale de ahí con Suzuki en brazos, ya con todo listo nos ponemos a desayunar  
 **Oye Usagi, quería pedirte un favor bueno más que un favor, solo quería avisarte** -le digo nervioso  
 **Claro, para Misaki lo que quiera** -me dice con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa que lo hace aún más atractivo  
 **Pu…pues tu sabes que recién entre al trabajo y mis compañeros quieren que maña** -soy interrumpido  
 **NO** -dice Usagi muy serio  
 **Pe…pero todavía no termino de decirte** -le digo un poco enojado  
 **Ya sé lo que vas a decir y mi respuesta es no** -me dice y se va al sillón  
 **¿Por qué no?** -le digo muy enojado  
 **Porque no sabemos nada de ellos, no sabemos que intenciones tienen-** dice serio  
 **Por eso vamos a salir para conocernos no me van a hacer nada** -le digo muy frustrado  
 **Eso no lo sabes, si quieres conocerlos hazlo en el trabajo, ya luego conociéndolos bien puedes salir con ellos, mientras no, Misaki y es mi última palabra** -me dice muy seguro, dirigiéndose a su estudio dando por terminado el tema, pero estoy demasiado enojado para dejar el tema ahí, así que lo sigo  
 **NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO, VOY A IR AUNQUE NO QUIERAS** -le grito muy enojado  
 **Misaki, cálmate, solo lo hago por tu bien** -me dice tranquilo, con su mano acariciando mi mejilla, eso hubiera funcionado en otro momento pero eso solo logra ponerme rojo de furia  
 **NO USAGI, solo lo haces por ti, porque ere un egoísta que quiere tenerme encerrado aquí** -le digo enojado  
 **NO Misaki, solo lo hago porque te amo, tu confías muy rápido en una amable sonrisa sin darte cuenta de sus malas intenciones, créeme, solo te estoy cuidando** -me dice angustiado  
 **NO, ya cállate, no lo haces por mí, simplemente quieres tener a alguien para tener sexo cada noche-** le digo soltando un par de lágrimas por las emociones  
Usagi se acerca a mí, intenta abrazarme pero estoy demasiado enojado que no se lo que hago, lo que provoca que con tal de alejarlo le doy una bofetada que provoca que los dos nos quedemos son movernos nada más mirándonos, Usagi tiene una cara sorpresa, mientras su mano toca el lugar donde le di el golpe, veo como sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear sin soltar una lagrima.  
Sé que me estoy comportando como un imbécil pero no puedo pensar bien con tantas emociones en juego  
Usagi me toma de los hombros  
 **Misaki ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo te amo** -me dice, la voz le tiembla, aun en contra de mí mismo, con toda mi fuerza empujo provocando que este caiga al suelo, mirándome muy sorprendido  
 **Ya deja de decir a cada rato que me amas, lo dices tantas veces que ya no significa nada, estoy harto de que quieras controlarme, de que siempre estés encima de mí, siempre intentando atacarme, tocándome sin avisarme, solo pensando en ti, estoy harto, ya no quiero verte** -le digo muy molesto  
Usagi está en el piso mirándome muy sorprendido pero ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, entro en mi cuarto azotando la puerta, me arrojo a la cama envolviéndome con la sabana, es lo único que hay en este cuarto, ya que desde hace 2 años comparto la habitación con Usagi.  
Estoy en la cama sin moverme, lo único que hago es llorar por lo idiota que soy, como pude decirle esas cosas a Usagi, ninguna es verdad, en el momento estaba tan enojado que dije puras cosas que no eran ciertas, le he causado mucho daño a Usagi, yo se que el quiere protegerme y no me molesta que este todo el día sobre mí, es más me encanta, debo disculparme con él, decirle que todo lo que dije era mentiras, con eso pensamientos me quedo dormido.

Abro lentamente los ojos, me arden un poco, seguramente por llorar tanto el cuarto está en una obscuridad total, no se cuánto dormi pero ya es de noche, me levanto para salir del cuarto, la sala esta iluminada por la luz de la luna pero todo lo demás esta oscuro, voy al estudio pero no hay nadie, así que me dirijo lentamente al cuarto de Usagi cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta me detengo, me alejo un poco.  
¡Diablos¡ no debo ser un cobarde, debo enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos bueno en este caso palabras; regreso al cuarto, abro lentamente la puerta, la abro completamente dándome una visión completa de cuarto pero no hay nadie, la cama está hecha, los juguetes en su lugar y no hay rastro de Usagi, salgo corriendo del cuarto bajo las escaleras, busco por todos los demás cuartos, el de peluches, el marimo, el tren, el de la muralla china ha escala, no hay nadie, Suzuki esta tirado cerca de la puerta de salida, eso me hace suponer que Usagi, tal vez ha salido, observó el reloj, es temprano, son las 9 pm, mejor hago una cena digna de pedir disculpas, todas las comidas favoritas de Usagi, ya después hablar tranquilamente con él y pedirle disculpas para decirle cuanto lo amo.

Llevo horas esperando a Usagi, incluso es de madrugada, me pregunto dónde está, según se, no tiene ningún trabajo pendiente, ni ninguna reunión en la editorial o alguna cena con alguien importante, además sin importar que me avisaría aunque bueno pensándolo bien con lo que paso hoy, lo más probable es que no quiere hablarme, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de algo cayendo a fuera de la puerta de la casa, me levanto de inmediato dirigiéndome a la puerta, la abro encontrándome con Usagi tirado en el suelo con las llaves en la mano  
 **Usagi ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?** \- de respuesta solo recibo un gruñido o quejido  
Me acerco para moverlo, es cuando todo el olor a alcohol llega a mí, eso explica tanto, apesta, reúno toda la fuerza posible hasta que logro ponerlo de pie, recargando se en mí, llegamos hasta el sillón, lo siento pero inmediatamente se va de lado, lo dejare así mientras le preparo un café  
No soy idiota, sé que si fue a tomar así fue por mi culpa, la única razón por la que el tomaría tanto seria para olvidarse de todo lo que le dije e hice  
Ya con el café listo, me acerco, lo pongo en una mejor posición para tomar el café, acerco la taza su boca, la abre un poco, vierto tantito café en su boca pero el lo escupe de inmediato, supongo que debe saber asqueroso, dejo la taza en la mesa, con la manga de mi suéter limpio los residuos de café que quedaron en las comisuras de su boca  
 **Usagi, lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir para que descanses** -le digo, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano, veo como los ojos de Usagi se empiezan a acumular de lágrimas de repente me rodeo con sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y empieza a sollozar  
 **Perdóname Misaki, perdón por ser el peor amante, por ser tan egoísta, por no saber amarte como lo mereces, por no hacerte feliz** -me dice abrazándome muy fuerte y llorando a mares, ¿Qué he hecho? He destruido a Usagi con mis manos hago que Usagi levante el rostro para que quede a mi altura y poder mirarlo a los ojos  
 **Usagi el que tiene que perdonarme eres tú, por todo lo que te dije, nada de eso es verdad** -suspiro un poco- **tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me amas más de lo que me merezco, contigo a mi lado todos los días son felices, así que por favor perdóname** -le digo  
Usagi está sorprendido pero luego forma una cálida sonrisa me quita mis lágrimas, ni sabía que estaba llorando  
Usagi se acerca a mis labios, haciendo un deliciosos roce entre los suyos y los míos, siento como su aliento con un ligero toque de alcohol se mezcla con el mío, realmente deseo besarlo, así que acorto la distancia, presionando sus labios con los míos, besándonos muy lento, disfrutando los labios del otro, le da una ligera mordida a mi labio inferior sacándome un suspiro, entre abro mi boca permitiendo que su lengua explore mi húmeda, al momento en que su lengua se encuentra con la mía percibo su adictivo sabor que en este momento se mezcla con el sabor a alcohol, café, tabaco y un sutil toque de chocolate lo cual me parece extraño, con mis brazos rodeo el cuello de Usagi profundizando el beso, el me toma de las caderas, levantándome y sentándome en su regazo iniciando un roce entre nuestro cuerpos  
Usagi comienza a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, siento como aprieta mi trasero lo que ocasiona que suelte un gemido y de un pequeño salto en su entrepierna, sintiéndola totalmente erecta, así que continuo saltando sobre su miembro simulando embestidas, escucho como Usagi suelta ligeros suspiros, dirijo mis manos a si camisa, se la quitó dejando su marcado y blanco torso a la vista paso mis manos por su abdomen sintiendo como este se contrae al sentir mis caricias, su cuerpo me encanta, Usagi adentra sus manos a mi suéter, levanto mis brazos para que me lo quite, se separe de mi boca para atacar mi cuello, hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso, siento como su lengua recorre todo mi cuello dándome pequeñas mordidas que seguramente dejaran marcas con su lengua empieza a baja recorriendo mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis tetillas, lambiéndolas, mordiéndolas, dejándolas duras y rojizas  
 **Ah… usa…gi…ah…si-** se siente delicioso que solo puedo gemir  
Usagi con sus manos baja mis pantalones, dirige sus dedos a mi entrada, introduce 2 de golpe, empieza hacer movimientos en tijeras y círculos dentro, de mi uno de sus dedos roza mi próstata  
 **AAAHH… AHÍ… Si** I-empieza a rozar ese punto una y otra vez, me siento en el cielo, saca sus dedos de mí, suelto un gruñido en señal de frustración, baja sus pantalones liberando su miembro, me levanta, con sus manos dirige su miembro a mi entrada, introduce la punta, se siente genial, toma mis cadera y me hace bajar, entrando en mi de una sola estocada  
 **AAAAHHHH….Usa** -solo puedo gemir, Usagi me hace subir y bajar frenéticamente, empiezo a mover mis caderas, haciendo que entre más profundo en mí, con su miembro da un mi punto, causando que me pierda en el placer  
 **AAH…. AHÍ…. Más… Usagi… si...** Así-continua dándome una y otra vez en ese punto, se siente delicioso, ya no puedo más, sin darme cuenta me vengo, manchando todo su abdomen, y siento como Usagi se viene en mi interior  
 **Misaki, te amo** -me dice con la respiración agitada  
 **Yo también te amo Usagi** -le digo antes de caer dormido

Despierto totalmente relajado, siento un cálido cuerpo a mi lado, es Usagi que duerme profundamente, me levanto, estoy completamente desnudo, voy al baño, me doy una ducha rápida, ya totalmente listo hago el desayuno, lo dejo todo listo, para cuando Usagi despierte ya estará el desayuno, seguramente despertara tarde, además tengo que ir a trabajar.  
Ya casi es hora de salir del trabajo, he decido no ir con los demás trabajadores, es lo mejor por este momento, cuando estoy a puno de salir soy llamado, volteo al origen de la voz y encuentro a mis compañeros  
 **Ey Takahashi, ya vámonos** -me dice uno de ellos acercándose a mí  
 **Creo que paso, hoy no puedo** -les digo  
 **Solo una media hora, a platicar un poco, ándale Takahashi** -me dice, no creo que pase nada si voy unos minutos  
Está bien, pero solo unos minutos-les digo, emprendemos camino hacia un bar  
Justo cuando estamos por entrar mi celular suena, veo que es Aikawa, que extraño  
 **Moshi moshi-** le digo  
 **Misaki ¿Qué pasa con el sensei?** -me dice muy preocupada  
 **¿Cómo qué que ocurre?** -le digo angustiado  
 **Pues sí, termino abruptamente la novela de Junai romántica, los personales principales se separaron, el adoraba escribir sobre ellos, pero ahora hizo que los personajes se separaran para siempre…eso es muy extraño en el** -me dice  
 **¿QUE? ¿PORQUE HIZO ESO?** -le digo sorprendido  
 **No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto a ti, no es por echarte la culpa pero cuando sensei hace eso, quiere decir que tiene problemas contigo** -me dice nerviosa  
 **Discutimos ayer, pero se supone que ya habíamos arreglado el asunto** -le digo muy intranquilo y preocupado  
 **Pues tal parece que no, solo te pido que hables con sensei, él es muy frágil** -me dice preocupada  
 **Si, está bien, adiós** -le digo y sin importarme nada, emprendo el camino de regreso a la casa, corro lo más rápido que puedo, de repente escucho unos gritos, unos choques de muchos carros, volteo hacia el sonido, es cuando veo que un carro se dirige con muchas velocidad hacia mi, lo veo todo en cámara lenta como el carro impacta mi cuerpo, y puedo sentir con fuerte dolor, mientras salgo volando por el golpe tan fuerte del carro, siento como caigo y doy vueltas en el piso, siento como mucha sangre sale de cabeza, y dolor por todo mi cuerpo, antes de caer inconsciente escucho una voz desconocida me dice algo  
 **Eres un idiota Misaki** \- es lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente y que todo se vuelva oscuro.


	2. Ángel

Hola... aquí esta el nuevo capitulo... me tarde algo en subirlo... Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron algún review... no les mentiré no se como contestarlos, pero gracias por leer mi fic

 **Capitulo 2.- Ángel**

Esta todo oscuro, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿he muerto?, es lo único que puedo suponer, lo último que recuerdo es ese carro viniendo directamente hacia mí, el cómo impacto contra mi cuerpo, pero esa voz antes de caer inconsciente, nunca la había escuchado, porque decía que era un idiota, y quien era, ¿era Dios?, pero no creo que él me dijera idiota, entonces quien.

Estoy en un cuarto oscuro, no hay nada a mi alrededor, me pongo de pie, veo una luz a lo lejos, tal vez eso sea la salida de este lugar, me dirijo a ella, pero por más que avanzo no consigo llegar, es como si se fuera alejando conforme voy avanzando, que está pasando, ¿Es un pesadilla?, escucho un ruido detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta, veo a Usagi, no está muy lejos, seguramente el me ayudara, decido acercarme a él, ya casi llego, estiro mi mano hacia él, abre sus brazos para recibirme, con una sonrisa me arrojo a sus brazos pero antes de caer en sus brazos el desaparece provocando que caiga directamente contra el suelo, provocando que quede en una total oscuridad, entonces si estoy soñando, ¿Cómo despierto?, empiezo a correr como loco de un lado para otro pero es lo mismo en todos lados pura oscuridad, por más que avanzo es lo mismo, veo una luz, corro con todas mis fuerzas, justo cuando voy a llegar a ella, me doy cuenta que termina el piso, pero voy con demasiada velocidad que no me detengo a tiempo y caigo a un vacío, que no parece tener fin  
 **¡USAGI!...¡USAGI!...** -grito mientras caigo

Oh no, voy a chocar contra el suelo, cubro mi cara con mis manos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llega, quito las mano de mi rostro, abro lentamente mis ojos, estoy en el cuarto de Usagi, desperté, al parecer todo fue un sueño, estoy bien, no he muerto, volteo a mi lado para ver el rostro pacifico de Usagi dormir, pero no está, que extraño, usualmente yo despierto mucho antes que él, tal vez este en la cocina o en su estudio, quiero verlo, con ese deseo salgo de la cama, ya afuera del cuarto, puedo ver desde aquí la cocina y la sala, están desiertas, puedo ver que la sala está realmente sucia, como si no la hubieran limpiado en una semana, puedo ver en el piso de cocina numerosas taza hechas trizas, maldito Usagi siempre le he dicho que esas no son tazas para cosas calientes, pero como pudo romper tantas, sin que yo escuchara nada, tuve un sueño muy profundo, debe estar en su estudio, al abrir la puerta de este, me encuentro con algo peor que en la sala, hay numerosas latas y botellas de alcohol por todos lados, puedo ver que se le debieron caer un poco, ya que en el piso hay liquido tirado, que hace que este lugar realmente apeste, ese maldito me va a oír, tengo mucho que limpiar, seguramente por eso no está, sabe que convirtió esta casa en un basurero en solo un día, pero hay algo extraño Suzuki-san no está, no estaba en el cuarto tampoco, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, eso es raro, ¿Por qué se lo llevaría?, pero bueno Usagi es raro, pierdo mi tiempo intentando contestar esa pregunta, mejor me pongo a limpiar, que me tardare mucho, voy por un montón de bolsas para echar todas las botellas a la basura, son demasiadas, huele como si tuvieran algunos días aquí, el olor es asqueroso, voy a batallar para que se vaya, ya con el piso, el sofá, el escritorio libre de botellas, me dispongo a barrer y trapear este lugar con litros de detergente, ya con el estudio reluciente de limpio, pongo aromatizante de fresa para darle mi toque personal, hago lo mismo con la sala, ya en la cocina con más cuidado recojo los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, ahora si la casa volvió hacer la misma, al ver la casa tan limpia no puedo evitar embozar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, me doy una ducha rápida ya que estoy lleno de polvo además sude un poco al limpiar la casa, me pregunto porque Usagi no regresa aun, el no soporta estar fuera de casa mucho tiempo, espera ¿Qué hora es?, volteo al reloj que está en la sala, pero no está, que raro, no recuerdo haberlo quitado, voy a mi cuarto, ahí hay otro reloj, pero tampoco está, en el cuarto de Usagi es lo mismo, busco mi celular por todos lados pero no lo encuentro y no recuerdo donde lo deje, tal vez en el estudio de Usagi, aquí tampoco sin contar que tampoco está el reloj de aquí, voy directo a la laptop de Usagi, suerte que su contraseña es siempre la misma "Misaki", pero extrañamente esta tampoco dice la hora, estoy si ya es muy raro, donde se supone que debe ir la hora no hay nada, solo está la fecha, espera un momento ahí dice 11 de febrero, pero eso no está bien, recuerdo muy bien que era 5 de febrero, no pueden haber pasado 6 días sin que yo no me diera cuenta, lo más probable es que este mal, mejor no preocupo por eso, cuando regrese Usagi todo estará mejor, por lo que veo afuera, ya está oscureciendo, como paso tan rápido el tiempo, mejor hago algo de cenar, aunque no tengo mucha hambre, pero tal vez Usagi si tenga, además no sé qué más hacer, siento que este día es muy extraño, ya está todo listo, ya es totalmente de noche.  
Por más que espero, Usagi no llega, además no tengo ni idea de que hora es, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me voy a la sala, me recuesto en el sofá, intento dormir un poco pero no tengo ni una pizca de sueño, mejor me pongo a leer The Kan, así pasa no sé cuánto tiempo, que para cuando reacciono ya es de día, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿Cómo amaneció tan rápido?, ¿Dónde está Usagi?, ¿Por qué no tengo ganas de dormir? Me siento como si pudiera estar toda la vida sin dormir, esto se está volviendo muy extraño, ¿Y si voy a la editorial?, tal vez ahí me den razón de Usagi.

Esto es aún más extraño, entro a la editorial pero nadie me presta un poco de atención, paso por al lado de gente conocida pero ni voltean a verme, no sé qué está pasando, voy al lugar de trabajo de Aikawa, ahí está, parece realmente cansada y deprimida, me acerco a ella  
 **Aikawa ¿Dónde está Usagi?** -le pregunto, pero como si mi pregunta se la hubiera llevado el viento, ni siquiera dirige su mirada hacia mi  
 **Aikawa…aikawa…aikawa-** por más que la llamo parece no escucharme, pongo mis manos enfrente de su rostro pero ella sigue sin hacer algún movimiento o señal de que me vea.  
 **AIKAWA** -escucho como alguien le habla, volteo un poco, es Isaka, tal vez él me diga que está pasando pero cuando me pongo frente a él, literalmente me traspasa, como si yo no estuviera ahí  
 **¿Ha habido alguna novedad?** -le pregunta a Aikawa  
 **No, sigue igual, ningún cambio** -dice soltando un par de lágrimas, ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Ningún cambio? ¿De qué o quién? ¿Usagi?  
 **¿Y Akihito?** -le pregunta, esto es lo que quiero saber  
 **Va de mal en peor, cada día se culpa más, no se despega de su lado, no come nada, solo duerme cuando el sueño le gana y cae ahí mismo dormido, no sé qué hacer, esta devastado** -dice aikawa, ahora si estoy muy preocupado, que está pasando con Usagi, donde está, porque se culpa más bien de que  
 **¿Vas a ir hoy al verlo?** -le pregunta, puedo ver tristeza en sus ojos  
 **Sí, es más voy para allá** -dice mientras toma su bolsa, va con Usagi, que bien, la seguiré, ya después me preocupo por que nadie puede verme , salimos de la editorial, toma un taxi, subo a él, al parecer también puedo atravesar paredes, y el taxista tampoco me ve, después de unos minutos llegamos, es el hospital, que le paso a Usagi, sigo a Aikawa mientras va por los pasillos del hospital, llegamos a donde se encuentran las mejores habitaciones del hospital, nunca había estado aquí, parece un hotel entrado a lo que parece ser una sala de espera, veo un hombre sentado dándonos la espalda, es Usagi estoy seguro, nunca lo confundiría corro hacia él, me pongo en frente de él, lo veo como nunca lo había visto, parece muerto en vida, sus ojos ya no tienen ese hermoso brillo que suelen tener, tiene unas enormes y oscuras ojeras, se rostro está muy flaco y demacrado, su piel esta tan pálida, como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol, su mirada esta clava en el piso, por más que lo llamo tampoco voltea verme, es como si no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, acerco mi mano a su mejilla esperando que no pase lo mismo que con Isaka, pero para mi sorpresa y alegría, puedo apoyar mi mano en su mejilla, su piel está muy fría, siento como se tensa, levanta su mirada como buscando algo, quito mi mano de su rostro, veo como dirige su mano al lugar que yo toque, emboza una muy ligera sonrisa, no sé por qué pero creo que me sintió, ahora tengo que saber que está pasando, si no pueden verme eso quiere decir que al final si estoy muerto, ¿Soy fantasma?, por eso Usagi está aquí, pero lo más normal sería que estuviera en el cementerio, si soy un fantasma quiere decir que tengo asuntos pendientes, PERO CLARO QUE LOS TENGO, no quiero morir, quiero estar con Usagi, quiero tener una larga vida al lado de Usagi, quiero que lleguemos a viejitos, y sonara muy egoísta pero no quiero que este con nadie más, y por lo que veo Usagi no podría sin mí, el hecho de que este todavía aquí es por algo, Usagi puede sentirme, eso tiene que significarse algo, aunque sea un maldito fantasma  
 **No eres un fantasma** -escucho como una voz desconocida dice detrás de mí, se escucha molesto  
Volteo hacia esa voz, veo un muchacho más alto que yo, puedo decir que es más grande que yo, como unos 26 años, es castaño claro, tiene un cabello rebelde, unos grandes ojos verdes al igual que los míos, tiene facciones masculinas pero se ve delicado, es atractivo pero al lado de Usagi para mi todos se quedan muy atrás, tiene el entrecejo fruncido, tal parece que siempre lo tiene así, pero lo más importante es que él puede verme y lo peor escuchar mis pensamientos  
 **¿Tú puedes verme, verdad?-** le pregunto tímido, veo como suelta un bufido, eso me da a entender que si  
 **¿Estoy muerto?** -le pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, veo como me dirige una fría mirada  
 **Aun no** -me dice muy cortante  
 **¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?-** creo que él sabe que está pasando  
El maldito no me dice nada, solo emprende camino hacia un pasillo, a la mitad de el me hace una seña con la mano para que lo siga llegamos al final de pasillo hay una gran puerta, creo que este el mejor cuarto del hospital, me impresiono un poco pero esta persona también traspasa la puerta, hago lo mismo, lo primero que veo al entrar es a Suzuki-san sobre la cama, asi que aquí esta, la persona se para junto a la cama, haciendo que me acerque a él.  
En ese momento veo a la persona que está ahí en la cama, soy yo, parece como si estuviera dormido, tengo algunos moretones en la cara pero ya casi pierden el color, tengo una venda en la cabeza, una de mis piernas esta enyesada puedo ver en mis brazos algunos golpes más, supongo que si tuve ese accidente, por lo que veo estoy vivo, esa máquina que marca el ritmo del corazón está haciendo ese sonido que marca que estas vivo, entonces porque estoy fuera de mi cuerpo, creo que lo entiendo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, regresar a mi cuerpo y todo estará bien.  
 **No es tan fácil, idiota** -me responde, claro esa voz, es el, él fue la voz que escuche después del accidente  
 **¿Qué pasa? Solo necesito volver a mi cuerpo ¿No?-** le pregunto desesperado, esta persona no me resuelve nada  
 **No, así no funciona** -me dice sin ponerme mucha atención, ya me quedo claro que me odia  
 **¿Me vas a decir que está pasando?-** le pregunto enojado  
 **No, resuélvelo tú solo, no quiero que también te hartes de mi-** me dice claramente molesto, más al decir lo último, siento que esta resentido conmigo, pero no lo conozco no puede haberle hecho nada  
 **¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-** le pregunto confundido  
 **Nada, me largo de aquí-** el chico está a punto de salir, cuando entra otro chico desconocido  
 **Ritsu, ¿Qué demonios haces?** -le pregunta el chico aunque parece enojado tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mientras despeina el cabello del otro, veo como este se sonroja de sobremanera, el otro chico regresa su mirada hacia mí, es cuando lo veo mejor, es alto puedo decir que es casi de la misma altura de Usagi, tiene facciones muy masculinas como las de Usagi, su cabello es negro, un negro azabache algo largo, su flequillo cubre parte de su rostro pero aun así puedo ver sus ojos de un color entre miel y avellana, puedo decir por su expresión suave que es una persona amable  
 **Masamune, ¿Qué haces aquí?** -le pregunta el chico, que ahora se es Ritsu  
 **¿Eres idiota? Es obvio que estaría aquí-** le dice claramente divertido ese Masamune  
 **Sí, es lo sé, pero me pregunto porque estas en nuestra conversación** -le dice Ritsu  
 **¿Qué conversación?, ni le estabas diciendo nada, tienes que hacerlo** -le dice ya más serio, Ritsu suelta un bufido  
 **Bien, te puedes ir, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo** -le dice Ritsu  
 **Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, yo estoy a cargo del cuidado de la pareja de este chico** -dice el chico indignado, espera ¿De Usagi? ¿Su cuidado?  
 **¿Cómo que de su cuidado?** -le pregunto por fin entrando a la platica  
 **Si, déjame presentarme, soy Takano Masamune, el ángel guardián de Usami Akihito, mucho gusto** -me dice con una sonrisa  
 **Ammm, mucho gusto supongo, soy Takahashi Misak** i-le digo sin entender nada  
 **Ya que, soy Onodera Ritsu, tu ángel guardián** -me dice sin ganas  
 **¿Mi ángel guardián**?-ese tipo, eso explica porque estoy en el hospital, ese tipo me odia  
Jajaja cuidado con lo que piensas, este tipo si quiere te mata ahora mismo-me dice Masamune  
 **¿QUE?** \- le pregunto  
 **Exacto, todavía no sé qué hare contigo, tendrás que convencerme si quieres vivir** -me dice con una sonrisa un poco siniestra  
Creo que estoy en un grave problema

 _ **El próximo capitulo estará muy pronto, Sayonara**_


	3. Razones

No puedo entender nada, ¿Por qué esa persona me odia? ¿No se supone los ángeles son buenos y te ayudan? Y también cuidarte, pero es claro que esta persona no tiene esa intención, ¿Qué debo hacer pare convérselo?  
 **¿Puedo saber que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Creo que tengo derecho a saber todo y una explicación** -le digo con gran determinación, Ritsu finge no escucharme, Masamune solo suelta una ligera risa mientras se sienta en unos de los sillones de ahí  
 **Como a mi si me caes bien, te lo explicare, ¿de acuerdo?** -me dice con una amable sonrisa Masamune, Ritsu solo suelta un bufido mientras se sienta al lado de él, yo solo asiento  
 **Tuviste un accidente, un carro impacto con tu cuerpo haciéndote volar por los cielos y te dejo múltiples fracturas, si te soy sincero eso no debió pasar, a ti te faltaban muchísimos años para morir** -si recuerdo claramente el carro viniendo hacia mí, también recuerdo la voz de Ritsu, volteo a verlo- **Antes de que pienses mal, Ritsu no provoco tu accidente, aunque no lo creas el intento salvarte, pero alguien más se metió en tu línea de vida, la persona en cuestión ya está en la cárcel celestial, era un ángel corrompido-** me dice tranquilo  
 **Pero si todo fue un error ¿Por qué sigo en coma?** -le digo  
 **Digamos que no estás en coma pero lo médicos aquí no saben explicar que te pasa así que le ponen "Coma", simplemente no despiertas porque Ritsu todavía no decide despertarte** \- dice  
 **¿Y porque no me despierta?** -le digo molesto  
 **Porque digamos que lo altos mandos saben que desesperas a Ritsu y que a este le encantaría darte una lección** -dice divertido  
 **¿Pero porque le desespero?** \- le pregunto  
 **Bueno una razón es porque le recuerdas a él, claro Ritsu no estuvo 5 años como estas tú, además el nunca hizo lo que tú, si lo hubiera hecho a mí me hubiera destrozado** -me dice soltando un suspiro, voltea a ver a Ritsu, este le regresa la mirada, ahí puedo verlo ese lindo brillo que tienen cuando se miran, el mismo que tiene Usagi cuando me ve, Masamune le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ritsu este solo se sonrojo pero se deja hacer, se recarga en el hombro de Masamune mientras este acaricia su cabello, Usagi siempre quiere estar así conmigo pero nunca lo dejo.  
 **Creo que ya sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad?** \- me pregunta sonriendo, yo solo asiento  
 **Mira, entendiendo que seas tímido, pero enserio ¿Por 5 años?, no digo que tengas que estar gritando tu amor a todo el mundo, solo tienes que hacerlo con él, sé que tal vez no quieres escucharlo pero lo destruiste, y ahí es donde entra Ritsu, él no está muy seguro de que te merezcas ese gran amor que él te ofrece, además tú lo dijiste el hecho de que el diga tantas veces que te ama ya no significa nada, ya estas harto de él, ya no quieres verlo** -me dice muy serio y claramente molesto.  
¿De qué habla cuando dije eso?  
 _Ya deja de decir a cada rato que me amas, lo dices tantas veces que ya no significa nada, estoy harto de que quieras controlarme, de que siempre estés encima de mí, siempre intentando atacarme, tocándome sin avisarme, solo pensando en ti, estoy harto, ya no quiero verte  
Ese recuerdo viene a mí, a eso es a lo que se refiere, pero yo no quise decir eso _  
**Pe-pero eso lo dije sin pensar, estaba molesta, no siento nada de eso, además el día siguiente él y yo nos arreglamos** -le digo desesperado  
 **Te refieres al día siguiente, en el que él estaba todo borracho, que muy apenas podía ponerse de pie, el piensa que todo eso fue un sueño, además al día siguiente te fuiste sin decir una sola palabra, el despertó no te encontró en la casa, ni una nota ni un mensaje, nada que mostrara que lo que paso fuera real, además la única que vez que te entregas a él completamente, fue el estando borracho, cualquiera pensaría que fue un sueño** -me dice, él tiene toda la razón  
 **Ya entendí, no volveré ser así, pero por favor despiértame-** le digo a Ritsu  
 **Claro que no hare eso, sería muy fácil para ti** -me dice un molesto Ritsu  
 **¿Qué tengo que hacer?** -le digo desesperado  
 **No lo sé, solo te digo que daré una gran lección** -me dice con una tétrica sonrisa.  
En el momento que estoy por contestarle la puerta se abre, mientras Usagi entra por ella, ver a Usagi tan destrozado hace que realmente me sienta la peor persona del mundo  
 **Porque lo eres** -dice Ritsu  
 **Deja de escuchar mis pensamientos** -le digo molesto  
Usagi se acerca caminando lentamente a donde mi cuerpo dormido se encuentra, suelta un suspiros cuando me ve, formula una sonrisa triste, acaricia mi mejilla que increíblemente yo puedo sentir o sea mi cuerpo fantasmal, eso me pone realmente feliz sentir sus cálidas caricias  
 **¿Puedes sentirlo?** -me pregunta un confundido Ritsu  
 **Si, y sé que el a mí también** -le digo emocionado  
 **¿Cómo que el a ti también?-** me pregunta interesado  
 **Cuando llegue y vi a Usagi, le acaricie la mejilla, el sonrió fue una sonrisa feliz, además toco exactamente el lugar donde yo toque** -le digo muy seguro  
 **Eso no es posible** -me dice  
 **Claro que sí, mira** -le digo, me acerco a donde esta Usagi, me pongo de puntitas y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, observo a Usagi que de inmediato toca el lugar donde le di el beso, mientras suelta una ligera risa  
 **Eso no debería ser posible, espera un momento, ¿Takano tu hiciste eso verdad?** -le pregunta viéndolo algo molesto  
 **Lo admito fui yo** -dice un divertido Takano, Ritsu solo suelta una gran bufido, mientras le da un pequeño golpe  
Usagi toma a Suzuki-san mientras se sienta en el sillón que está prácticamente pegado a mi cama, abraza al oso muy fuerte, mientras suelta un suspiro, se acerca más a mí, siento como toma mi mano, como siempre Usagi esta frio pero cálido a la vez, es algo que no puedo explicar  
 **Misaki, lo siento tanto, estas así por mi culpa, por ser tan egoísta contigo, te prometo que si despiertas ya no te molestare en nada, te dejare salir con quien tú quieras, dejare de controlarte, ya no te molestare con mis llamadas a cada hora para saber dónde estás, ni mensajes, prometo ya no estar sobre ti todo el tiempo, nada de abrazos sorpresa, nada de besos sorpresa, ya no te tocare, si ya no quieres verme, te ayudare a mudarte, a encontrar un buen lugar para que ya no tengas que verme, si decides estar con otra persona que sepa a amarte como te mereces lo entenderé, te deseare la máxima felicidad, ya no te obligare a aceptar mis sentimientos, te lo prometo, así que despierta** \- dice Usagi en un mar de lágrimas y sollozando, mientras se aferra a mi mano, deja caer su rostro sobre mi mano, puedo sentir como las lágrimas caen mojando mi mano, solo puedo ponerme a llorar, ¿Qué demonios le hice a Usagi?, yo no quiero que haga eso, amo que haga esas cosas, además en mi vida pensaría estar con otra persona que no fuera Usagi, me acerco a él, me siento en el piso, pongo mi cabeza en sus piernas.  
 **Usagi, no quiero que hagas nada de eso, eso no eres tú, y a mí me gusta cómo eres tú, con tu sobreprotección, con tus abrazos y besos sorpresa que la verdad no son tan sorpresa porque siempre los estoy esperando, siempre estoy esperando tu llamada para yo también saber que estas bien, amo que me toques, además yo siempre quiero verte, si no te veo, siento el sentimiento de soledad más grande, yo nunca estaré con otra persona** -le digo llorando en sus piernas, esperando que me escuche, aunque sé que no lo hace, escucho como abren la puerta, veo como Usagi se limpia de inmediato cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Es Aikawa  
 **Usami-sensei me dijo la enfermera que le preguntara si ya le aviso a su familia** -dice Aikawa, puedo ver su cara de tristeza al ver a Usagi con los ojos rojos, espera mi familia, mi hermano, es cierto  
 **Demonios, no le dicho nada Takahiro, me va a matar cuando se entere, merezco que me mate** \- dice Usagi ya más tranquilo  
 **No quiero que le diga nada a mi hermano, ¿pueden hacer que no le diga nada?** -les digo desde donde estoy a Ritsu y Takano, veo como ellos, se miran un momento y después asienten  
 **Sensei, y si mejor no le dice a su herman** o-dice Aikawa, creo que jugaron con su mente  
 **Era justo lo que iba a decir Aikawa, no pensé que tú dirías eso, pero me alegra saber que estas de mi lado** -dice Usagi más relajado  
 **Sensei, sabe que siempre estaré de su lado** -dice Aikawa con una sonrisa  
 **Hablando de eso, ¿A dónde iremos hoy?-** le dice Usagi, ¿Cómo que adonde irán hoy? No se supone que se queda aquí en las noches  
 **Sensei, eso de ir a ahogar sus penas en alcohol todas las noches no está bien** -le dice una Aikawa cansada, ¿Cómo que van a tomar todas las noches?  
 **¿Cuál todas las noches? Solo hemos ido 3 días seguidos, además solo tomo un poco** -le dice Usagi  
 **¿Un poco? Sensei, tiene un golpe enorme en su brazo derecho de ese día que estaba tan borracho que no pudo mantenerse en pie y fue a dar directamente al suelo** -dice Aikawa  
 **¿Qué quieres que haga? Los doctores dicen que si paso todo mi día aquí, me va hacer daño y me van a prohibir las visitas ¿puedes creerlo? Me van a prohibir las visitas** -dice un Usagi muy enojado, rara vez se le ve así  
 **Sensei ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a casa?** -le dice Aikawa  
 **No quiero ir casa** -dice con una expresión triste Usagi  
 **Vamos ir a la casa, ya no es una pregunta** -dice una segura Aikawa  
 **No** -dice Usagi mientras esconde la cara en mi mano-  
 **No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que vamos a casa, borracho de mierda** -le dice una Aikawa enojada  
 **Está bien, no era necesario ponerte así** -dice Usagi resignado  
 **Muy bien, voy a salir un momento, ahorita regreso** -dice Aikawa mientras sale del cuarto  
 **Misaki ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme solo con esa loca?** -Usagi es tan tonto, me alegro que Aikawa este cuidando de él, bueno medio cuidando eso de ir a tomar no está bien  
Entra un enfermera a mi cuarto, le dice a Usagi que va hacer un chequeo de rutina, que solo tiene que salir unos minutos, Usagi resignado sale, voy detrás de él, se siente en la sala de espera mientras suelta un gran suspiro se le ve tan cansando, escucho unos pasos, veo a un muchacho este viene por el pasillo, voltea a ver dónde está Usagi, cuando lo ve se queda ahí parado, reconozco esa mirada, es la mirada que ponen todas esas mujeres cuando ven a Usagi en la calle, de querer comérselo, el muchacho se acerca a Usagi, veo mejor al muchacho es alto no tanto como Usagi pero si más que yo, pelo negro, ojos verdes pero un verde diferente al mío, tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, es atractivo, no quiero que se acerque a Usagi.  
 **Disculpa ¿estás bien?** -le dice ese horrible muchacho a Usagi  
 **Estoy en un hospital que crees** -dice un fastidiado Usagi, me alegro que contestara así, y que no cambiara su cara al ver ese atractivo hombre  
 **Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿usted no es él está enfermo, verdad?** -a ese muchacho que le importa  
 **No soy yo el enfermo, es el amor de vida el que está mal** -dice un triste Usagi  
 **Lo siento, yo perdí al amor de mi vida hace algún tiempo, todavía me duele** -dice con una triste expresión, lo que me da a entender que es cierto lo que dice, Usagi voltea a verlo, veo su expresión de estoy pensando si es malo que lo voy a decir  
 **¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un rato conmigo?** -dice Usagi, veo como ese muchacho sonríe y Usagi le regresa la sonrisa  
 **¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESE MUCHACHO?-** grito enojado  
 **Si mueres, el ocupara tu lugar al lado de Usagi** -me dice un divertido Ritsu  
¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER


End file.
